Double Life
by Artheart82
Summary: Azula and Katara are both famous singers, but neither knows that each other are famous. How will things turn out? And will they be able to keep their secrets? Thanks to Water Bender Zeoni for the idea. Please R and R!
1. Altar Egos

Chapter One

It was a sunny day in California. Azula woke to her brother knocking on her door.

"What do you want Zuzu?" She asked. He opened her large door with a red sign on it that read AZULA in all caps.

Zuko flinched as his sister glared.

"Do you have a concert tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Why?" She sat up angrily.

"Because I want to go." He stated. She rolled her eyes curling back under her covers.

"You always go…" It was true. Zuko always sat in the audience and watched.

"I want to go backstage." He whispered. Azula jerked up in her bed and threw a pillow at him.

"No!" He stumbled out of her room, mumbling angrily.

"By the way, your late for school."

MEANWHILE

Katara happily skipped out of her room, wearing a blue polo and a jean skirt. The last week of school was always the best.

It was her last week as a freshman, and the she would finally be a sophmore. Sokka would be a Junior, Suki a sophmore, and Toph and Aang would be freshman. She smiled. Her friends would all be together- finally.

When she got on the bus, Sokka at her side, Suki was already there.

"Hey Katara!" She motioned next to her.

"Hi Suki."

"I was wondering if I could come to your concert tonight, dressed up, like you!" Katara smiled at the idea.

"Sure. Toph too. I mean, if my dad agrees." Suki squeeled in joy.

"Ooh! I hope he does!"

They were silent for most of the trip until Suki spoke up.

"I need a name." Katara nodded.

"Well mine is Crystal Blossom, so yours can be…"

"Uh… How about Petunia?" Katara looked at her for a moment berore agreeing.

"Patunia Richards."

They giggled as they made up Suki's disguises' history, they dicovered that she was born in Hawaii, and was found in a box on the California coast. They were red from laughing, as they said that she met Crystal Blossom in Alaska and they were friends ever since.

By the time they arrived in school, their stomachs hurt from laughing.

MEANWHILE

Azula had just made the bus and quickly sat next to Ty Lee, Mai across form them.

She suddenly heard Azula's cellphone, ringing to a song by Azula's ego.

"Is that "Spirit", by Jada Stone?" Ty Lee questioned. Jada Stone was Azula's altar ego. Azula nodded as she texted someone.

She gave a small grin and Ty Lee looked over her shoulder.

"Oh my GOSH!" She cried. She turned to Mai. "Orlando Bloom just invited Azula- I mean Jada to his birthday! Eeeeeh!" She happily hugged Azula and Azula spoke up.

"You two can come too, but you need to dress up, like Jada Stone." Ty Lee clapped as Mai glared at her.

"I am not dressing up like anyone but me." Azula shot her a look and she kept a steady gaze.

"Be whoever you want. I don't care. Just don't be Jada or yourself."

"Or me." Ty Lee added.

"Oh darn." Mai replied sarcasticly.

The day took a long time, because Katara coulddn't wait until her concert that night. She kept humming the sing, called Unforgetable.

As soon as classes were over, Katara ran out of her classroom. She and Suki got their books quickly out of their lockers, and without hestation walked toward the middleschool, a few yards away.

Sokka followed, his papers flying everywhere.

"Why are we running?!" He asked catching up to the girls in blue and green polos.

"To get to Toph and Aang- oh Sokka! You need a backstage ego too!" Katara told her brother.

"How about Jack Orlando?" Suki said quickly. Katara and Sokka stared at her for a moment.

"Okay…?" Sokka agreed.

"Good. Okay. We are here!" They stopped at the front door to the school and watched many sixth to eighth graders walking- or running – out of the brick school. Aang soon came out, but no Toph.

"Aang where's Toph?" Suki asked, worried.

"Guess." Aang dared.

All of them said in unison

"Detention." Aang nodded.

"What did she do this time?" Katara asked rubbing her dimples.

"Spitballs, beating someone up," Aang replied."The usual."

"She might be a while. Let's sit." They headed toward the soft green ground and sat down.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Aang asked tippind his head to one side.

"Inviting Toph and you backstage to a Crystal Bloom concert. You need altar egos, though." Katara replied.

Suddenly, a scratchy voice was heard from inside the school building.

"Get out of here you little-"

"I'm out, I'm out…" Toph replied walking out casually, followed by a thrown stapler.

"Hey guys, I'm back from detention."


	2. Concerts

Chapter 2

"Hey Toph." Katara said standing up.

"What did you do?" Suki asked, also standing up.

"I talked back to my teacher. She deserved it, though." She replied, brushing back her hair from her face.

"I see." Aang said, handing a dollar to Sokka. They had bet on it.

"So why are you guys here?" She asked.

"Okay," Katara began taking a deep breathe.

"Brace yourself!" Suki sqeaked. Toph nodded, keeping her blank eyes on Katara.

"I am invited all of you to a Crystal Bloom concert!" Toph was silent.

"Okay." Katara and Suki tried not to looked disappointed with Toph's calmness.

"But you need an altar ego!" Sokka added.

"Okay. What are you guys?" Toph asked, still solemn.

"Jack Orlando." Said Sokka.

"Patunia Richards." Added Sukki.

Toph waited for Aang, but he didn't awnser.

"I don't have one yet."

"We can think of one on the way home." Toph suggested, and they all headed home.

MEANWHILE

Azula and Ty Lee sat next to each other on the bus again, Mai this time sitting with them, Ty Lee in the middle.

"Do you guys have any ideas for altar egos?" Azula asked.

"No." Mai said as Ty Lee opened her backpack.

"I was thinking that I could be Hope Philips." She showed Azula a picture of her ego, a rather girly sight.

"Sure. Mai?" Mai glared at her.

"Fine. I'll be Alice Skull." Ty Lee and Azula exchanged worried glances.

"O-okay Mai. Hehe…" Ty Lee nervously said.

"So where is this conecert Azula?" Mai asked.

"In the park. It's an outdoor one with a party afterward."

"How many songs are you singing?" Ty Lee asked joyfully.

"Just one. It's also a karioke night too." A wide grin spread across Ty Lee's as Mai slammed her head down on her knees.

MEANWHILE

"Hailey Roach. Wow you guys, you really stink at making up names." Toph stated as she looked through Katara's closet.

"Okay you guys, we are going to pick up wigs at the mall before the concert."

"Kay." They said in sink.

Soon Katara stood in a white tanktop that read "XOXO", and a matching white skirt and boots, Suki in white dress with uggs, and Toph wearing a jean skirt and leggings and a top that said in yellow letters, "Girlz Rule!" and flip-flops.

The wigs that they bought later were very… odd. Katara of course wore her red head one, while Toph had a yellow, yes yellow one. And Suki a blonde one. The laughed at each other as Aang and Sokka came out of the men's department.

Aang wore a fro and gangster closthes, and Sokka wore the same.

When they go to their car, Katara handed each of them a sharpey amrker.

"Write your name on your hand so you remember it." She said.

"Who am I again?" Toph asked as Suki wrote on her right hand.

"Hailey Roach." Suki told her.

"Hey, if I'm blind then why are we writing my name on my hand? I can't read." There was a silence.

"Just incase I need to remember." Katara lied.

"Right…"

MEANWHILE:

Azula, Mai, Zuko and Ty Lee were backstage in their costumes. Azula had added red highlighst to her hair, Mai wore her hair in two buns, and Ty Lee wore a pink wig, and Zuko wore a hat.

"This is so cool Azula!" Ty Lee exitedly told her friend.

"For the last time, _Hope_, I'm _Jada._" Azula whispered.

"Right _Jada._ Tee hee! This is fun!" She giggled. All three of the others slapped their foreheads- hard.

"And now the wonderful… Jada Stone!!!" The announcer said on the microphone.

Happy screams were heard from the audience.

"Well, go to go guys." She said jogging on stage.

Suddenly a catchy beat came on. And "Jada" started singing.

"_You see me as just a person, _

_as just a figure,_

_You can't be cool by just cursin'._

_I know you love me,_

_But it's time that you see;_

_I've got spirit!_

_Ya hear it!  
I've got Spirit too, _

_It's all for you…_

_Yeah all for you…_

_I've got spirit too!_

_Ooooh! _

_Spirit too!_

_Oohooh!_

_People only notice the world by their eyes…_

_Keep on eaten Grannies pie's, _

_And you'll never see_

_That part of me!  
Oh I've got Spirit!_

_Ya hear it! _

_I've got Spirit too!  
It's all for you… _

_Oh all for you…_

_Ooh!  
Oooh!_

_Ooooooooooh!_

I've got spirit! Tooooo 

It was followed by lots of clapping and screams from the audience- and Ty Lee.

"Goodnight everybody!" She yelled. After about an hour of terrible kareoke, (And holding Ty Lee back from the microphone,), it was time for the after party.

But first, let's catch up on Katara.


	3. How they came to be

Chapter 3

"Hey Crystal, you ready?" Katara's stage hand asked her.

She nodded.

"Cue lights!" The lights went on and crystal stepped on stage. It was in a dark concert hall, and pink lights were shining on her face.

"Are you ready to rock?" She asked the audience.

"Wow she's corny." Toph stated.

"Meet Crystal." Sokka replied shrugging.

Then her catchy song called Unforgetable came on.

"_I see you with her_

_It not any cure_

_For how I am feeling! _

_You said it was true, _

_And now that I'm blue, _

_You tell me to forget _

_But it just can't be set that way!_

_You said I was_

_Unforgetable_

_Inconceivable_

_Its Deniable _

_That you said!_

_You loved me…_

_Ooh…_

_You love me…_

_Oohooh you _

_Loved me…_

Yeah.. Yeah… whoo… 

This preformance was also followed by cheers. Katara ran off stage to her friends.

"How'd I do?" She asked. They all said good and they went home.

MEANWHILE

That night, Azula was having trouble sleeping. Her big fluffy bed was perfect, but she couldn't sleep. Finally when sleep came, she had a flashback.

_It was the night of the concert at their school. Azula and Zuko and the rest of their class were singing Silent Night, when suddenly, it fell silent. No one could remember the words. The concert was ruined. Azula knew the lyrichs. She had practiced at home. She stepped forward and began to sing. It was beautiful. She hit all the right notes and was beauiflly pitched. When she finished, there was a silence. Then mad clapping came and Azula blushed. She even got a standing ovation! _

_Amazingly, a record company guy was in the audience and he talked to Azula's mother. She joined a children's quire, but soon liked Rock and Roll and Pop better. So she went solo. And ever since she had stuck with the same record company guy. And he was now her manager and agent._

She smiled in her sleep. She had been a wonderful child. Hadn't she?

MEANWHILE

Katara sat up in her bed, reading a magazine about how stars became famous. She remembered how she had become famous, by singing at a talent show

_It was something anyone could do, but the odd part was that the audience had been crying. Sobbing actually. She loved the feeling of the crowd and the aapplause at the end. Her father relized all of this and contacted ine of his collegue's friends. He was the owner of "Acrobat Records", a really famouse orginazation. He heard her sing and she had been famous ever since her first album. _

She was tired so she fell asleep thinking about it. She happily sighed. Her life was great- for now.


End file.
